


Imagining Lily

by Buckys_winter_QueenLoki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Brothels, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki/pseuds/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki
Summary: It’s been a year since Severus had graduated from Hogwarts. It’s been a few months that Lily had been engaged to marry James Potter. It was only a few days until the wedding. Instead of drowning himself with alcohol and moping around to the few friends Severus had left, he decided to visit a brothel and imagine what it would be like to be James Potter and finally lose his virginity.





	Imagining Lily

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot on my take, of how Severus Snape lost his virginity. Enjoy!
> 
> (Snape is roughly 19 years of age)

Auburn hair. Green eyes. Light skin. 

Aurban hair. Green eyes. Light skin. 

Aurban hair, like the beautiful leaves that changed color in the middle of fall. Green eyes, like nature. Like every single spring at the end of winter blossoming in full beauty. Light skin, like a pearl. Delicate and beautiful, small and exquisite. That was Lily. 

Her image was forever trapped in his mind. At the ripe age of 19, Severus had only loved her. Lily Evans. The girl who had been his friend before everything changed. The girl who was soon to become Lily Potter and marry that evil, worthless, half of a man - James Potter - in a little less than a week. The thought made him want to throw up. How was it possible that such a woman, such a beautiful, kind, and intelligent women - could end up with that fool. That fool that bullied him for 7 years at Hogwarts. That arrogant, subpar, idiotic fool that would never love Lily like he loved her. 

Severus pushed his way down the street in Hogsmeade, making his way towards the place where he had been frequently visiting a lot within the two months since he found out about Lily’s engagement: Hog’s Head. Shoving his way inside, he took his usual seat at the bar farthest away from everyone else. Ordering one dragon scale, Severus prepared himself for one of his usual nights. 

It was almost 11 pm when Severus was cut off from having more to drink. Muttering curses at the bartender, Severus threw down what he owed for 8 drinks and headed for the door. The frequent visits for the last two months were starting to create a hole within his pocket, yet he couldn’t find any other way to release his inner feelings for Lily and the love he wouldn’t be able to share with her. All thanks, to James Potter. As Severus neared to door to Hog’s Head, a wizard chuckled looking him up and down. 

Severus had seen him in the Hog’s Head before, every few days or so. The wizard always ordered one drink while flipping through the pages so some book. Severus had caught the wizard’s particular gaze watching him once or twice before, but frankly, he didn’t give any fucks. Most people stared at him every day that he had been coming in, drowning his sorrows in the glass overpriced container filled with alcohol. Everyone knew he was troubled enough, yet no one bothered to ask him what was wrong. Not that Severus wanted them too. 

“You know, it would cost you half as much to visit a brothel and forget whatever it is you keep coming here for.” Severus was almost out the door when the wizard spoke to him, not looking up from his book. Taking a few steps back, his steps shaky from all the drinking he had been doing, Snape raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?” 

“A brothel” The wizard repeated, flipping the page of his most recent book. “Visit one. For someone of your age to be coming here drinking every night to forget someone - it could be something but it’s probably someone - then you need to visit a brothel. Get on top of a witch, who’ll cost half as much or even less than what you’re paying for some mangy drink. And if you really got some kind of special cunt you wanna forget - then lucky enough for you, you can get two for about the price of one drink here.” 

Severus ripped out his wand, pointing it at the wizard. Everyone went silent, all turning to look at Severus. A few other wizards around Hog’s Head also pulled out their wands and pointed them at Severus, repairing themselves for a fight. Snape’s face had turned the deepest, darkest shade of red. Not only was he drunk, but he was pissed. And this worthless wizard here, flipping through his book when Severus had the complete power to end his stupid fucking life right here and now - 

“Put the wand down boy. You know it’s true.” The wizard said to Severus lazily. He flipped another page of his book. 

“Never speak of Lily that way ever again you piece of cow dung, worthless, stupid, coward man who doesn’t even know what and who they're talking about—-“ 

The wizard finally looked up from his book and at Severus. “You think you’ve been the only man in the world to get their heart broken by a witch? What is it? Is she pregnant by your best friend? Fucking your pa? Ended up liking another witch? Doesn’t matter! It’s her life, not yours! Get your head out of your ass, go fuck some fucking witch whose job is to fix heartbroken fools like you, and go on with your life! You’re bringing down the rest of us every night with your constant crying and drinking and swaggering around the place like a dead worthless shell of a man!” Severus’s mouth dropped open. He had no clue what to say. Everyone else was watching. 

The wizard went back to his book. Severus slowly put away his wand and so did the other wizards. Slowly Snape left Hog’s Head and began to make his way back home. It was true, he was drunk. Every night he had been drunk but did it make losing Lily hurt any less? Did it make him forget about her any more than last night, or the night before last night? And all the other nights before that too? No.

Severus reached the bus stop. He had grown up poor. That’s how he met Lily, who lived down the street from him. He loved her since the day he laid eyes on her. Blinking away the thought, Severus kept walking from the bus stop. Having grown up poor, taking the bus would have been considered a privilege. It might as well still be. He couldn’t afford his own broomstick while attending Hogwarts and had to wear hand-me-down robes - another thing James Potter made fun of him for. Severus stumbled as he walked, having a good 5 blocks ahead of him before he reached home for the night. 

The one good thing about his life? No one bothered him. Voldemort’s promise of a better life for his followers and riding the world of muggles for a magic-filled world was all he had to look forward too. The death eaters who he considered some of his friends and being a loyal servant to Voldemort. Perhaps, one day, Lily would see his strength besides Voldemort’s side, and leave that Potter fool behind. Severus had been so focused on his walk home and his idea of the perfect future once he attained Lily somehow - that he had missed the 2nd Street he was supposed to turn on. 

Grumbling curses to himself, Severus found himself in the middle of a muggle run area. Trying to retrace his steps and figure out how to get back on the correct street to find his way back to the hole that he considered for know to be his home. The night lights where on and the streets were empty. Severus reached into his pocket, grabbing his wand for reassurance of his own security. That’s when he saw her.

A woman. She had beautiful brown skin and dark eyes. Her complexion reminded Severus of a clear night sky, her eyes reflecting like starlight. The woman put the actual night sky to shame by her own beauty. She had dark curly hair and her waist and the rest of her body looked magnificent. If he didn’t know better, he was in the presence of royalty. Lily had suddenly vanished from his mind. The woman turned, her eyes locking with his. She smiled this big, wonderful smile that caused butterflies in his stomach. She raised her finger, making a ‘come here’ motion and feeling like it was out of his control - Severus walked over to her. 

If she was royalty from a distance, then she had to be a goddess from up close. His mouth had gone dry, just looking at her. If this was what it was like to be under some kind of spell or love inducing curse - then he didn’t want to ever be free of it. He could stare at her forever. The woman tilted her head, batted her gorgeous pretty eyelids, and Severus found himself agreeing to whatever it was she had said. Her smile grew and she took his hand. Electricity pulsed through his body and for once since he found out about Lily’s engagement - he felt alive. Severus let the woman guide him through a few other streets, barely listening to what the woman had to say. Her voice sounded like milk and honey. 

They reached a building. The woman knocked four times on the door. One long knock, then three shorter knocks. The door to the building opened and the woman guided Severus inside. Suddenly, he was shocked back into reality. Inside the building, the unmistakable scent of sex filled the entire space. The woman closed the door behind Severus and the moans of girls upstairs the building could loudly be heard. The woman went behind a desk and whistled and within a few moments, five different girls came from somewhere from within the building. All of them just so happened to already be naked. 

His heart was racing. Severus had somehow allowed himself to be lead into a whore house. He forced himself to look down at the floor and the girls giggled. “...Which one would you prefer sir?” The goddess woman who had to lead him to the brothel spoke. Severus tried to find his voice. It shook as he spoke. 

 

“...I...I.. don’t have any money.” 

“The first time is always free for new customers. Which one would you prefer?” The goddess women spoke again. She put on some glasses. Somehow, that made her even more attractive. Severus looked over at her and she cracked a grin. 

“I’m the only one NOT on the menu. Our ladies, however, are very experienced. They took great care of our younger customers who come here looking for Release for the first time.” Was it so apparent that he was a virgin and lacked experienced? Severus slowly looked over at the six women who stood before him, baring their nakedness proudly. Only one stood out at him. She had red hair and freckles. Big blue puppy dog eyes. She had a shy smile that seemed to say ‘play with me’. She reminded him of Lily. The woman grinned. 

“Mary Jane is one of our most popular. She’ll take good care of you.” The other women slowly headed off to where they had come from while Mary Jane took his hand. 

“Please, just call me MJ.” She had such a light fairy-like voice. MJ lead him up the stairs to where the moans started to become louder. Upstairs there was many rooms, each door having an engraving of someone’s name on it. Severus could hear the sounds of beds hitting the wall repeatedly. He felt himself twitch, his heart racing in his chest. How has he let himself end up here?! He didn’t have time to dwell on it. Almost at the end of the hall were three more doors. The second door had the name MJ engraved on it. The red-head girl twisted the knob and lead Severus inside. 

—- 

The room was small, yet cozy. It has its own small fireplace which would quickly heat up the room Severus imagined, in the cold winter months. The room was painted gray with gold borders along the wall. There was a bookshelf that held a few books, Knick knacks, and a small cup. A very window at the other end of the room that was cracked open, letting some of the cool air inside. A small circular rug was at the foot of the window with a few pillows where Severus imagined MJ would sit staring out of it. 

A small mirror hung on the back of the door to the room. The bed was against the farthest wall, queen sized. The bed had white sheets and pillows, as well as a gold-colored comforter. The room was illuminated by candles sitting on the nightstand by the bed and the dresser on the other end of the room. MJ turned to Severus. “Let me help you out of those clothes...” 

Severus looked back at her. She stood about four inches shorter than him and had to weigh a good 20 or so pounds less than him. “No, I think I should go-“ His mouth was so damn dry, but his eyes couldn’t stop roaming over the naked girl in front of him. 

“You don’t have to be worried. Just relax, and I’ll show you how it’s done..” MJ removed Severus’s scarf, tossing it down to the floor. He felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. MJ smiles lightly, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. “It’s ok sir.. just play with me while I undress you.” Her skin was so soft. So, so, soft. Her breast was so bouncy. Perfect really - not that he had anything else to compare them too. MJ fiddled with his belt buckle, undoing the loops. “...You can bounce them in your hands, but most women prefer when you massage them, suck them, lick them or kiss them.. it makes getting to the act of having sex much more enjoyable. Like warming up before a workout.” Severus felt light headed. 

MJ dropped his belt to the floor. She undid the button of his pants and for the thousandth time in his life, Severus was embarrassed. He had grown up poor. He worked now of course, yet his job paid only for the current necessities in his life - which didn’t include well fitting new clothes. The pants he wore where slacks he had had since 6th year. They were a bit short, old, and had a few patches from the few holes that had been blown in them from the constant torment of James Potter. Compared to the pants he had from the previous years, these weren’t as bad. They weren’t as bad only because Lily had prevented James from bullying him - yet that was only when she was around. MJ pulled his pants down his legs and Severus slowly stepped out of them. He was shaking. Partly because the room was a little chilly with the window open, the fact that this was the first time he saw a real naked woman in his presence, and the simple fact that MJ looked like a blue-eyed Lily Evans. 

MJ ran her hands down his legs. She smiled up at him, before playing with the waistband of his underwear. “Do you play with yourself, sir?” She asked innocently. Severus swallowed, red in the face. 

“...Sometimes.” He responded. He stared into her blue eyes, picturing how they would look if they where green. MJ removed his coat from his shoulders, tossing them with the rest of his clothes before moving on to his shirt. 

“And what do you imagine when you play with yourself?” She pulled at the bottom of his shirt and Severus raised his arms up, letting her pull the fabric over his head and toss it to the floor with the rest of his things. 

“Someone.. someone who kind of looks like you.” He replied honestly. MJ smiled. 

“Well, I guess you’ll live out your fantasy of her with me, tonight.” Severus felt himself getting hard. He tried to remember the last time he showered. Luckily it earlier before he went out drinking. Perhaps this was all something his drunk mind was making up. MJ moved her hands along his body, touching his face and moving her self-closer to him. His body felt like it was on fire. MJ replaced his hands on her breasts. She definitely didn’t feel like a dream. Severus began to massage and slowly play with her breasts. MJ closed her eyes, seeming to enjoy his touch. 

She looked so much like Lily. Is this what James experienced? MJ opened her eyes and smiled, reaching her hand up and stroking Severus’s hair, pushing his long black locks from his eyes. “You’re very handsome.” She said softly. Severus didn’t respond. His fingers played with her soft tender nipples, massaging them between his fingers. He enjoyed feeling how they become hard and erect with his grasp. MJ moaned softly. Severus looked back at her, seeing her eyes had closed. Slowly he leaned his head down, taking one of her breasts in her mouth and sucking. 

MJ’s eyes snapped open as she let out a small little squeak. Severus' mouth was so cold on her warm skin. It felt so so good. His right hand held her close to him while he sucked on the left breast, while his free hand massaged and pulled on her right breast. “Are you sure this is your first time with a woman?” MJ groaned out. Severus sucked on her nipple, twirling his tongue around it, before slowly removing himself from her breast. 

“Yes. Is this good?” MJ laughed, nodding her head. 

“Yes, it’s good!” MJ looked up at him and within in a few moments, their lips found each other. Severus felt a rush kissing her. His hand reached up and stroked her face. She tasted like maple syrup, reminding him of his Sunday morning breakfasts during the summer when he was young that his mother used to make for him. Sweet, light, hot, summery. It was the only things he actually enjoyed about his childhood— MJ’s tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Severus broke the kiss, shocked by the initial sensation. MJ laughed, moving away from Severus and headed over to the window where she closed it, before heading over to the fireplace. “That last part is called a French kiss..” She said, about to light the fireplace. The room had gotten chilly despite the heat of both of their bodies. Severus watched her sleek body move. He craved more of her, more of who she reminded him of. “What’s your name?” She asked, her back still facing away from him. Her ass looked amazing. 

“Severus.” He replied. The fire was lit. MJ turned walking back over to Severus, wrapping her long sleek arms around him. 

“Well Severus, shall we pick up where we left off?” Severus looked down at her, not replying. Their lips met once again and this time Severus was ready as MJ’s tongue moved past his lips. He copied her actions, moving this tongue with hers as they battled to equal dominance. Severus ran his hands up and down her body, feeling the softness of her skin, the ripeness of her thighs, and the firm tight ass of her body. She was perfect. She was what Lily had to be like. The hardness of his cock was beginning to become unbearable. He found himself grinding himself into Lily— no, into MJ. She reached down, grasping him through his underwear. 

Severus moaned into her mouth, their kiss breaking as they did so. MJ smiled, lowering herself on her knees. If Severus’s heart wasn’t racing before, it was now. MJ slowly slid his underwear off of him, Severus’s cock bouncing straight out at her as she did so. He turned a ripe shade of red and MJ grinned from ear to ear. She tossed his underwear to the side with the rest of his clothing before slowly beginning to stroke Severus up and down. Severus closed his eyes. Her hands felt so amazing on his cock. She stroked him up and down, twirling her fingers around the tip of his cock as she did so. With her other hand, she massaged his balls. Her hands were warm on his cool body and precum began to leak from his tip. 

Unable to help himself, Severus began to slowly move his hips, thrusting lightly into her hands. He opened his eyes, watching her movements. She was obviously experienced with these kinds of things. When he touched himself when the thought of Lily became unbearable, it didn’t feel anything as good as this. Perhaps it was because he never engaged in playing with his balls while he stroked his cock. MJ looked up at Severus. She had a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She leaned down and he watched as her tongue slowly licked the head of his penis. The groan that escaped his mouth couldn’t be contained. 

MJ repeated the action, dragging her tongue gracefully against him and licking up the precum that had came from his head. Severus felt too many things at once all in a short span of time. MJ was still massaging and playing with his balls as she slowly lowered herself down more on his cock, her mouth taking half of his length. Severus moaned, unable to stop himself and grabbing her hair. MJ pulled back a bit, before lowering herself back into his penis, this time taking his complete length within her mouth. “Fuck..” Severus moaned, his hips seemed to start moving out of his control. He began to thrust himself slowly into MJ’s mouth. 

MJ bobbed her head up and down, sucking and slurping Severus as if he was some kind of popsicle or sugary delight. Severus threw his head back. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. It all felt too good. Too amazing. “Yess. Just like that Lily..” Severus felt his cock twitch. He didn’t want this to be over so soon. He wanted to last longer, yet he was positive he wouldn’t be able to take much more of Lily sucking him between his legs. MJ twirled her tongue around Severus cock, his hands deep within her hair as he thrust and fucked her face. She listened as he moaned out another woman’s name, knowing he was taking pleasure in her mouth pretending she was another woman. Most customers did so, so it didn’t really bother her much. Feeling him twitch within his mouth, MJ sucked harder. He wouldn’t last much longer she knew preparing herself for his release. 

Severus felt himself become frantic, his hips and thrusting trying to force themselves deep into MJ’s mouth. He felt as if he didn’t have any kind of control. Her hand was back, stroking his penis. Her tongue swirled and sucked deeply on the head. Severus let out a deep groan, his cock twitching in her mouth as he erupted, his seed spilling into her mouth. MJ stopped stroking his cock, the warmth of his seed flooding her mouth. She closed her eyes, feeling him pulsing streams into her. She swallowed, opening her eyes again and looking up at the almost faint man above her. Once his cock had stopped twitching inside her, MJ pulled away. 

Severus was so red in the face. Not only did he just receive oral sex for the first time but the way MJ swallowed his seed... wow. He had never felt anything so good in his life. Gosh, Lily.. no. MJ. MJ was amazing. MJ got up from off her knees smiling and twirling around before sitting down on the most important aspect of the room, the bed. “How was I, Severus?” She purred lightly to him. Severus couldn’t help but stare at her. 

“Amazing...” He replied, still red in the face. MJ took notice of the fact that even though Severus had came not even five minutes before, he was still half hard just by looking at her. MJ’s eyes met Severus’s, and with one long pretty finger, she motioned for him to came over to the bed with her. In just a few steps, Severus was near her again. Their lips were intertwined with each other kissing passionately. He could taste himself on her lips. She was so perfect. MJ reaches for his hand, guiding it between her legs. She spread her legs open wider, showing Severus the correct way to finger a woman. Using his hand, she massaged her clit in small circles. She added and subtracted the pressure, causing a light moan to escape her lips. After a few moments of that, she used his hand to guide into her entrance, using two fingers curved up to pump in and out of her. 

Severus took note of all the motions and places MJ was leading his hand. All the spots that caused her to grown, the correct amount of pressure that made her seem to become wetter on his fingers, and all the places MJ seemed to just enjoy most. She slowly removed her hand from his, allowing him to have full control. Severus pulled away from her lips, watching her expressions as he played and fingered her pussy. Oh, she felt to nice around his fingers. She was growing wetter by the moment. He pumped two fingers in and out of her pussy as she had shown him, gasping as he went just a few centimeters deeper. He used his thumb to run the soft pink bud of her clit, applying pressure and releasing it. MJ had laid back on the bed, her legs spread allowing him full access to her. As her wetness grew from him playing with her, his desire to taste her manifested. 

He removed his fingers from inside of her. MJ sighed, slowly beginning to sit up, but Severus pushed her back down. He climbed up onto the bed, grabbing her legs and spreading them wide. Something had come over him. Some kind of animalistic desire. Oh how deeply he wanted to taste her. Taste Lily. How he had imaged since the first time he realized he not only loved her but wanted to be one with her - did he imagine how she could taste on his tongue for him. “Serverus—“ MJ began but was cut off. She felt his cold breath on her entrance before the loudest moan she had so far made for the night escaped her. Her back arched off the bed, as Severus ran his tongue along the entrance of her pussy. MJ places her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle her screams as he ran his tongue up and down her pussy and thigh, her wetness overflowing with pleasure. 

Severus had to hold Lily’s legs open, as he licked and sucked her juices. She tasted more amazing than he could ever imagine. He let his tongue slid over her clit, sucking hard on the little bud. Lily’s hips bucked as she rode his face, screaming his pleasure. At least he knew he was doing something right. Using one had to hold her legs open, he used the other to go back and play her pussy. He arched his fingers up, pumping them in and out of her just as he had been shown. Lily was thrashing on the bed. No longer seeming to try and contain her screams. She had begun to pull the bed sheets, her back arching off the bed, and then grabbing his head. “Oh yes! Severus! Yess Yess YESS RIGHT THERE, oh god.. oh..-“ Lily’s moaning and screaming his name was the best sound ever. Oh, how he had imagined this day forever. Severus applies more pressure as he sucked her clit, swirling his tongue around it. His fingers pumped in and out of her faster, pulsing to an unseen beat. 

He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. Lily was grabbing at his hair and forcing and grinding her hips into his cold mouth. At the same time, she was begging him to stop, that she couldn’t last much longer. Then she was moaning his name again and grabbing at the bed sheets as she thrashed on them as he held her in place. His fingers worked deeper into her and Severus's tongue removed itself from her clit and entered her pussy as he removed his fingers. His tongue replaced the back and forth thrusting motions of his fingers and Lily screamed as she reached her climax. MJ grabbed at Severus’s hair, riding out her orgasm on his face. Her body shook with pleasure as her juices flowed and Severus kept lapping them up. She flopped limply onto the bed as finally, Severus removed his head from between her legs. He had her juices written on his face with a look of achievement. 

“Are you sure you’re a virgin?” MJ joked, looking up at him while still coming down from her climax. 

“Yes..” Severus replied. Seeing MJ spread out completely on the bed, her moaning and screaming out his name, and the taste her fresh on his lips, Severus was refreshed. His cock had bounced back up to its full length and was aching. MJ took note, opening her legs wider. 

“I’m ready when you are.” She said softly. Severus blushed, but he didn’t have to be told again. Grabbing his length, he climbed on top of Lily, attempting to guide himself into her. He struggled to find her entrance, poking around. His blush grew with embarrassment as she reached down, fusing the tip of his penis to the correct location for him to enter her. Severus looked back up at MJ, their eyes meeting and he was sure when he did so her eyes weren’t blue. They where green. With a grunt, Severus entered Lily pushing himself in as far as he could go. They both let out a moan. “Oh, Lily...!” Severus moaned. Her walls were so tight. So tight around him. He had never experienced anything like this before. He could feel his cock twitch inside of her and knew he wouldn’t last long, yet the pleasure blocked the embarrassment. 

Forcing himself harder on top of Lily, Severus slowly pulled himself about halfway out of her, before slowly entering her again. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. “Yes.. fuck me..” Lily moaned out. Severus stopped himself closing his eyes for a moment. This was all too good. He had Lily, she was wrapped around his body and he was so deep. So deep inside of her. Severus began to move back and forth out and into her. He could feel the animalistic urge rising back into him as he bucked his hips into her. He was grunting with every thrust as he fucked Lily, as she had asked him to. She was hanging onto him, moving her hips back into his with every thrust increasing the pleasure for the both of them. Once he had found a pace, Severus began to speed up his thrusts. He pulled in and out of her, fucking Lily into the bed sheets. 

He moaned, his eyes closed thrusting rapidly into her, their hips grinding against each other. Lily was moaning his name, her arms no longer wrapped around his neck, but was on his back. Her nails were digging into his flesh as he fucked her, his cock pulsing with precum. Tears were streaming down Lily’s face, the pleasure seeming to overcome her. Severus sucked on her neck, trying to go deeper into her. He wanted all of her. No restraints, no James Potter, no past history. Just the two of them, together, as one. His hips bucked harder into her. He pulled out completely, then plunged himself back in. He could feel Lily’s walls tightening around his cock. It felt like an oversensitive massage that he somehow couldn’t get enough of. He knew she wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would he. His cock was twitching more frantically inside of her and his thrusts lost its pace. 

Severus bucked into Lily, no longer in control of his own motions. He fucked her, not caring about how loudly she screamed or how she told him she was close before her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clenched tightly around him and he knew he was only a few more good hard pumps inside of her before he would reach her climax. He didn’t stop as Lily came, her back arching and her eyes seeming to come out of her head. He wrapped his arms around her, his head laying down into the corner of her neck. He pulled himself fully out and back in. “Lily, fuck, Lily. I’m almost. I’m almost there!l Severus felt as if the whole world was closing upon him. He couldn’t stop. He wanted more, wanted more of her. Wanted more of them. More of them together. Him on top of her, him inside of her. Oh yes, yes, this is how it should always be - them. Them, fucking, grinding, thrusting, harder, faster, every day. More. More. MORE. 

Severus moaned, his cock twitching again one last time inside of Lily as his seed spilled out all inside of her. Lily’s wall’s clenched up again as he began to shoot his load inside of her, her body shaking with another orgasm as he came within her. Severus flushed, his cock spilling every bit of build out from its first time inside of a woman. It couldn’t have been more amazing. Severus rocked his hips, slowly riding out his own orgasm while alps enjoying the warmth of the inside of Lily’s sweet slick walls. He went limp on top of her, her arms wrapped around him.  
———- 

He wasn't sure how long it had been. Severus slowly opened his eyes seeing MJ below him. He was still inside of her. She was awake, looking at him tiredly. “That was amazing.” Severus smiles lightly at her. MJ wasn’t Lily. He wasn’t waking up on top of Lily. Yet. He was still overwhelmed by the experience. Slowly, Severus pulled himself out of her with a POP, the mixture of their juices and climaxes pooling outside of MJ as he did so. 

Severus laid down next to her. It was quiet for the next few minutes before MJ spoke. “You don’t have to worry about me getting pregnant. It’s ok. The mistress takes care of all that stuff for us.” Severus wasn’t sure how to respond. He looked over at her. 

“Thank you, MJ.” Was all he could manage to say. MJ glanced over at him. 

“I’m sorry I’m not Lily. But I’m glad I could be, even if it was only a fantasy.” Severus closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry too.” The silence in the room hung. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Finally, MJ broke the silence.

“If you want, you can stay for the night. Only for tonight.” 

“Can I hold you?” Severus asked in almost a whisper. He had always imagined holding Lily in his arms after they had made love for the first time. MJ looked over at Severus and smiled, moving closing to him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You won’t came back will you?” She asked softly. Severus shook his head, gazing at her red hair. 

“No... I don’t think so. I kept thinking about someone I love. That’s not fair to you, or anyone else here even though this is what you do. I think.. the next time I have sex. I want it to be with someone I love. Even though it might not be Lily, but I hope it will. One day, I think maybe, she could love me. Or at least want me in her life again” Severus hadn’t meant to spill his heart to MJ, but he couldn’t hold it in. The night had been perfect, but he had to be honest with her. Even if he had the money to pay to have her again another time, he wouldn’t. The evening the two had shared - he wanted it with someone he loved. MJ pushed a strand of his black hair away from his eyes. 

“...I understand. Promise you won’t forget about me though?” Severus chuckled. 

“I’ll always remember you, MJ.” He replied softly, the feeling of tiredness slowly crossing over him as he held her in his arms. 

“You really promise?” She said with a yawn, laying her head gently on his chest as her eyes slowly fluttered to a close. 

“...Always.” Severus responded. He stroked her pretty red hair. That pretty red hair. That hair that reminded him of Lily. He would always love Lily and he would always remember MJ. The two women who took parts of him - his heart and his body. 

Always.


End file.
